Aniversario
by Rainy Lady
Summary: "¿Tan malo es estar casada conmigo?", preguntó Sasuke a su mujer, deseando que la verdad no fuera tan dura… "Si hubiera sido capaz de elegir un esposo, te hubiera elegido a ti", dijo ella, tratando de hacerle llegar sus sentimientos…


**Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos me pertenece. Todos, sin excepción alguna, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo los utilizo para la creación de esta historia, sin ánimo de lucro alguno.**

**Summary: "**_¿Tan malo es estar casada conmigo?", preguntó Sasuke a su mujer, deseando que la verdad no fuera tan dura… "Si hubiera sido capaz de elegir un esposo, te hubiera elegido a ti", dijo ella, tratando de hacerle llegar sus sentimientos…

* * *

_

**Aniversario**

Deslizó los dedos lentamente sobre la fría botella de vino, marcándola suavemente. La tomó con cuidado y volvió a acomodarla en aquel recipiente, apreciando su arduo trabajo. Suspiró suavemente, acomodando los mechones rebeldes de su cabello tras sus orejas. Esos ojos violetas, tan propios de su familia, contemplaron el reloj con cierta ansiedad.

Hinata Hyuga sonrió al saber que aún le quedaba tiempo para tomar una ducha y cambiar sus ropas antes que él llegara. Desató el nudo del mandil en su cintura y lo deslizó fuera de su cuerpo, colgándolo en su lugar. Paseó su mirada una última vez por aquella exquisita cena que había preparado y las dos copas de cristal que descansaban boca abajo.

Con pasos rápidos subió a la alcoba y eligió un lindo vestido azul a mitad de los muslos. Dudó un momento al hacerlo, pues quizás a él le molestara. Sin embargo, ¿no era hoy un día especial? No, definitivamente no lo era… Miró con detenimiento la fotografía en el buró. Eran ellos, juntos, el día de su boda. Ambos sonreían perfectamente. Eran sonrisas falsas… Negó suavemente y sonrió. No había motivo para perder el ánimo después de haberse esforzado tanto.

Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y su corazón se aceleró de golpe. Era estúpido tener esas reacciones después de vivir un año entero a lado del hombre con el que se había casado. Sin embargo, hacía meses que esto le ocurría. Podía ser inocente, pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta. Ella, Hinata Hyuga, estaba enamorada de…

-_Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke_.-

Los ojos negros del joven buscaron a la dueña de aquella voz tan dulce y melodiosa. Al pie de la escalera, luciendo un atrevido vestido, se encontraba su esposa. Sonrió burlonamente, como era su costumbre. Se permitió observarla de forma indecorosa y su sonrisa aumentó al notar las sonrosadas mejillas de la chica. ¿Quién podría pensar que seguía siendo tan tímida después de un año?

Hinata se apresuró a llegar hasta él. Quería contemplar esos ojos oscuros de cerca. Sabía que se había sonrojado mientras él le miraba y no era para menos, esos ojos la hacían estremecerse hasta la última fibra de su ser. Posó con delicadeza sus manos en el pecho de su esposo y las deslizó hasta su cuello, sonriendo suavemente. Sasuke la observaba con detenimiento, esperando el próximo movimiento.

La muchacha buscó los ojos de su compañero y luego se dispuso a quitarle la molesta corbata. ¿Quién la necesitaba? Se tomó su tiempo al realizar esa tarea tan simple, deseosa de prolongar el momento. Su mirar fijo en él. La retiró por completo y se permitió lanzarla a sus pies.

-_Hinata, ¿qué…?_-

Sasuke no fue capaz de terminar la pregunta. Su tímida mujer ahora parecía dispuesta a seducirlo. Era impresionante el simple hecho de estarlo intentando. No sabía si Hinata era consciente de sus actos o sólo se imaginaba las cosas. Es decir, ¿cómo podría ella actuar de esa manera? ¿Cómo saber que lo estaba enloqueciendo? Sin embargo, dos podían jugar al mismo juego… ¿O no?

Rodeó con un brazo la estrecha cintura de la muchacha y pegó sus cuerpos, sin dejar de sonreírle. Hinata pasó un brazo por el cuello de Sasuke y subió la otra mano lentamente por el fuerte pecho masculino, dejándola descansar a la altura del corazón de su compañero. Quizás se estuviera arriesgando mucho en ese momento, pues lo más probable es que hiciera el ridículo ante él… No, no debía pensar en ello. Todo saldría bien y disfrutarían de una tranquila velada por su primer aniversario.

-_Feliz aniversario, Sasuke_.-

Él no respondió, pero tampoco se apartó de su lado. Hinata cerró los ojos ante el cálido contacto de los dedos de su marido sobre su sonrosado rostro. No era propio del joven Uchiha el hacer algo como aquello. Jamás, en ese año que llevaban juntos, la había acariciado con ternura. Tampoco intentaba decir que era un insensible o demasiado rudo, sino que en su naturaleza no estaba el ser cariñoso, casi cursi.

Sintió sus labios posarse sobre los suyos y alejó todo pensamiento extraño. Porque era ese contacto lento y dulce lo que había anhelado toda la tarde. Eran sus besos los que producían que su cuerpo se estremeciera y las piernas le temblaran. Y él lo sabía. Por ello es que siempre la abrazaba de aquella manera posesiva mientras la besaba… Y ahora la besaba de un modo diferente…

Ese beso era suave, muy suave. Había esperado que la intensidad cambiara al instante, como de costumbre, pero no fue así. Sasuke apenas rozaba sus labios en aquel entonces, mandando cientos de descargas eléctricas por todo su ser, despertando a las mariposas en su vientre. Y del mismo modo en que comenzó, todo terminó. Ella le miró sorprendida, deseando saber por qué motivo no había saltado sobre ella, mordisqueándole la boca y jugando con su lengua. ¿Dónde estaba su marido y quién era ese desconocido?

Aunque, bueno, no era tan malo… Sasuke sonrió suavemente y el corazón de la muchacha dio un vuelco. Si, definitivamente haría el ridículo. Lo más seguro es que el Uchiha se diese cuenta de su juego y ahora intentara devolverle el favor. ¡Por Dios, en qué se había mentido!

-_La cena está lista_.-

Las palabras fueron apenas un susurro, pero él la escuchó perfectamente. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y así, tomados de la mano, fueron al comedor. Éste estaba apenas iluminado, sumergiendo la habitación en romanticismo. Hinata sabía que aquello era extremadamente cursi, pero todo era parte de la obra. Esa habitación sólo era la primera escenografía. Era el primer acto.

-_Sasuke, tu secretaria me dijo que te reuniste hoy con tu padre y… Bueno, quería saber si Itachi se encuentra bien… Ya sabes que aprecio mucho a tu hermano y me preocupa que…-_

Aquellos intimidantes ojos negros se clavaron en ella, dejándola indefensa. Sabía que los hermanos Uchiha no se llevaban del todo bien, pero ella realmente sentía agrado por el hermano mayor de su esposo. Itachi Uchiha era un hombre estupendo, con grandes metas y muchos sueños, pero su salud se había visto afectada tras uno de sus viajes fuera de Japón. Casi moría en una ocasión.

-_Su salud ha mejorado considerablemente la última semana. El doctor tiene bastante fe en que pronto se recuperará del todo_.-

Asintió. Aún no lograba entender las reacciones de Sasuke cuando mencionaba a Itachi. No era sólo molestia lo que percibía, sino algo más… Un sentimiento aún más fuerte, más ardiente. Algo similar a la envidia e ira. Como si el mayor de los Uchiha tuviera algo que el menor deseara desesperadamente. Como si estuviera celoso…

-_Me alegra saberlo_.-

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa llama rojiza en los ojos negros de Sasuke.

-_Si, seguro_.-

Para ninguno de los dos pasó desapercibido el odio tras aquellas simples palabras. La atmósfera cambió completamente, tensándose. Hinata sabía que había tocado un punto demasiado delicado, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-_Siempre he querido saber…_-

-_Son cosas de hermanos, Hinata._-

Asintió tímidamente y fingió beber de su copa de vino. Sasuke siguió comiendo, pero unos minutos después optó por seguir con la conversación. Si ella deseaba hablar de su hermano, le devolvería ese favor también.

_-¿Cómo ha tomado Hanabi la noticia?- _

Hinata se atragantó con su comida y su rostro perdió por completo el color. Sasuke sonrió divertido, sabiendo que su objetivo había sido logrado. La vio revolver la comida lentamente, y le respondió sin mirarlo.

_-No muy bien. Hanabi aún no entiende como funciona nuestro mundo. Ella jamás estuvo de acuerdo en que me casara… contigo.-_

Sasuke alzó una ceja. Jamás había escuchado que Hanabi Hyuga no le quisiera. Es decir, la niña lo trataba de la mejor manera posible cuando visitaban la mansión de sus suegros y siempre le brindaba todas las atenciones requeridas. Entonces, ¿ella le odiaba? ¿Le trataba de esa forma sólo por ser el marido de su hermana mayor?

_-¿Qué significa eso?-_

La pregunta escapó de sus labios sin desearlo. No debía importarle la opinión de esa chiquilla consentida, pero sí que lo hacía. Si Hanabi Hyuga, que no tenía nada que ver con la situación se sentía de esa forma, ¿qué pensaba la misma Hinata?

_-No lo tomes como algo personal, Sasuke. No tiene nada que ver contigo, sino con 'nosotros'.- _

Ella no siguió hablando, ni él la presionó. Terminaron de cenar en silencio. Sasuke abandonó el comedor completamente sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras que Hinata terminaba de recoger la mesa y acomodaba un poco aquella habitación. Todo se salía de control.

La joven de ojos violetas soltó un suspiro y se encaminó fuera de aquel molesto escenario. Su actuación era un asco. La magia se había perdido desde el momento en que ella pronunció el hombre de su cuñado. Jamás debió hacerlo, pero realmente le preocupaba el joven. Itachi había sido un buen amigo suyo, su fiel protector y su más confiable aliado. En innumerables ocasiones la había salvado de una mala situación o un merecido castigo de su padre.

¿Qué sería lo que molestaba tanto a Sasuke? ¿Cómo podía odiar de esa manera a una persona tan atenta como Itachi? ¿Por qué sus ojos ardían en cólera ante la sola mención de su nombre? ¿Por qué no podía contárselo? ¿No confiaba en ella? ¿No la quería…?

Se detuvo abruptamente, sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía ante el dolor. No, por supuesto que no. Sasuke Uchiha no la quería, jamás lo había hecho y jamás lo haría. Era su esposa, pero sólo eso. Ella no era nadie para enterarse de lo que pasaba por la mente de ese apuesto hombre con el que había unido su vida un año atrás.

_-Hinata, ven aquí.- _

Paseó la mirada por el recibidor y después por la sala. Apenas iluminado por la luz lunar que se colaba por el ventanal, sobre el sillón esquinero de la sala, se encontraba su flamante marido. Sasuke le sonrió nuevamente, produciendo que sus piernas se volvieran de gelatina. Acaso, ¿no estaba molesto hace un momento?

Avanzó hacia él algo vacilante, hasta llegar al sofá. Sin embargo, él no la dejó sentarse sobre el cómodo mueble blanco. Tomándola del brazo, la sentó sobre su regazo y le acarició los cabellos. Ella soltó un quejido ante aquel acto tan inesperado, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

_-¿Por qué Hanabi no estaba de acuerdo con nuestro matrimonio?- _

Quería… No, necesitaba saberlo. Quizás, si lograba entender los pensamientos de la niña, llegaría a comprender a su esposa. Hacía tiempo que deseaba preguntárselo directamente, pero la respuesta le atemorizaba más que la misma cuestión. Había preferido vivir un año con la duda que el resto de su vida con la verdad.

Hinata intentó levantarse, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió. Suspiró cansadamente y optó por buscar una postura más cómoda. Terminó sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, rozando accidentalmente sus caderas. El chico se tensó ante el contacto y ella se mordió el labio inconscientemente. Él la acercó despacio y volvió a besarla de la misma forma que a su llegada. Ella se dejó llevar, olvidando el tema del que hablaban por unos minutos.

_-Dímelo, Hinata.- _

Habló él tan pronto sus labios se separaron. Ella gimió frustrada y lo escuchó reír. Sabía que no tendría forma alguna de escapar después de semejante beso. Aunque, ¿por qué el seguía actuando tan dulce y comprensivo?

_-Sasuke, te lo repito, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Mi hermana no logra entender por qué no somos libres de elegir a la persona con la que habremos de pasar el resto de nuestra vida. Los matrimonios arreglados no son de su agrado, por eso le molestó tanto el que yo no hiciera nada por impedir nuestra unión… Ella realmente deseaba que yo eligiera a mi esposo, así como desea elegir al suyo. Sin embargo, mi padre le ha dejado en claro su postura y la ha prometido con el nieto de un socio suyo. ¿No crees que es suficiente motivo? ¿Por qué habría de tomar bien la noticia?- _

El muchacho se quedó en silencio. Dos años atrás sus padres y los de su mujer habían arreglado un compromiso para ellos, deseando unir sus familias por fin. Él jamás se opuso a esa decisión y ella mucho menos. Habían tenido un año para conocerse, pero no lo consiguieron. Al casarse, no hubo problema alguno. Hinata era una excelente esposa, poseedora de un talento único en la cocina. Jamás olvidaría el hecho de haber pensado que sería una niña consentida incapaz de vestirse por sí misma.

_-¿Tan malo es estar casada conmigo?-_

Los dedos del Uchiha recorrieron suavemente el rostro de Hinata, apenas tocándolo. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró suavemente. Apoyó el rostro en la palma de él y sonrió con calidez, timidez y cariño.

_-Jamás podría pensar eso, Sasuke. Haberme casado contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado. En un principio fue difícil aceptarlo, pues no te conocía realmente. Ahora, cuando te miro, sé que no hay alguien más para mí. Si hubiera sido capaz de elegir un esposo, te hubiera elegido a ti.-_

Sasuke sonrió tiernamente, como jamás lo había hecho. Su esposa ahora mantenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas enrojecidas por su atrevida confesión. Deseó poder decirle algo similar, pero no encontró palabras para ello. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras y menos si se trataba de una situación así. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Por qué su corazón latía de esa forma? Acaso, ¿ella lo escuchaba?

_-Tú eres el motivo por el que me desagrada mi hermano, Hinata.-_

La muchacha pestañeó un par de veces, sorprendida. ¿Realmente había dicho algo? Repasó en su mente las palabras y abrió ligeramente la boca. ¿Qué había tratado de decir con eso? ¿Qué ella era la culpable? ¿Por qué…?

_-Originalmente era Itachi quien se casaría contigo. Nuestros padres lo habían decidido de esa manera después de tu nacimiento. El primogénito de los Uchiha con la primogénita de los Hyuga. ¿No es eso perfecto? Itachi lo sabía, más tú no. Por eso es que el te protegía ciegamente y siempre estaba a tu lado. Él no deseaba casarse contigo… Quería que fueras libre de elegir al hombre de tus sueños. Es por eso que comenzó a salir de viaje con frecuencia. Al final mi padre optó por romper el compromiso.-_

Hinata le miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos. Llevó ambas manos al rostro de Sasuke y lo obligó a mirarla fijamente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver tantos sentimientos en la oscura mirada de su esposo. ¿Qué pasaba por su mente en ese instante? ¿Por qué no la miraba como siempre? ¿Por qué temblaba levemente?

_-Yo… Yo siempre quise estar cerca de ti, Hinata. Eras tan distinta de todas las demás chicas. Jamás te lanzaste sobre mí, a pesar que intenté que lo hicieras. Supongo que simplemente era el hermano menor de Itachi, ¿no? Cuando me enteré de lo que planeaba mi padre, vi eso como una oportunidad. Hablé en nombre del orgullo Uchiha y le obligué a reconsiderar sus opciones. Ofrecí convertirme en tu esposo para no deshonrar el nombre de mi familia…-_

Algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro de la Hyuga. Quería creer lo que decía, pero ¿cómo?

_-Itachi me detesta por robarte la libertad que él te dejó y yo lo detesto por seguir siendo la persona más importante para ti. La forma en que le miras, en que hablas de él o simplemente tu preocupación por mi hermano… Todo eso me hace sentir furioso. Estoy celoso, Hinata. Siento celos de él por tenerte aunque seas mía…-_

Los labios de Hinata se posaron sobre los de Sasuke en un beso sin delicadeza. Pocas veces era ella quien tomaba la iniciativa, pero esta vez no lo hacía con timidez o suavidad. Él le correspondió con la misma intensidad, el mismo deseo. Ella comenzó a soltar los botones de su camisa, acariciando su trabajado pecho. Él, por su parte, tocaba la piel de sus muslos bajo el diminuto vestido.

_-Eres un tonto, Sasuke. Es verdad que aprecio a Itachi y ahora lo hago aún más. Si no hubiera sido por él, jamás habría podido estar contigo. ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? Tú eres mi vida, lo eres todo.-_

Él volvió a besarla, deseando creer en sus palabras. Sabía que Hinata era incapaz de mentirle, pero las dudas seguían ahí. ¿Por qué habría ella de quererlo? Era un hombre común y corriente, serio, calculador e insensible. Adicto a su trabajo y en guerra con su familia. Incapaz de abrirse a las demás personas y de confíar en su propia esposa.

_-Te amo, Sasuke.-_

Aquellas palabras lo dejaron helado. Él la había orillado a casarse con él… Sin embargo, ella realmente le quería.

_-Y yo te amo a ti, Hinata.- _

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó los labios de la muchacha. Sabía que tarde o temprano aquello pasaría. Hacía meses que se había propuestos demostrarle a Sasuke que le amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero el seguía cerrándose a ella. Después de todo, era un Uchiha… Se rió suavemente y depositó un inocente beso en sus labios, para luego volver a reír con alegría.

Pero su risa murió al sentir los labios de Sasuke deslizarse por la blanca piel de su cuello, al tiempo que una mano traviesa se colaba bajo el vestido. Jadeó por la sorpresa y nuevos escalofríos le recorrieron la espalda. Un beso le fue robado antes que pudiera emitir queja alguna.

_-Feliz aniversario, Hinata-_

Pronunció su esposo suavemente, antes de volver a besarla de esa forma salvaje que tanto le gustaba. Sabía que ese era sólo el principio del juego. Pronto llegarían a la alcoba y las ropas desaparecerían… Pero, por lo pronto, se dedicaría a disfrutar del momento que compartían. Todo estaba en su lugar.

* * *

**Nee, aquí termina. ¿Qué les parece? Espero que les haya gustado al menos un poquito. **

**Besos.**


End file.
